This Is War
by OffMyTea
Summary: The Essence of Young Justice.


This Is War

**I'm trying out this new way of writing songfics. Please review and tell me what you think of it and ideas on improvement.**

**If you haven't, check out my other story, Nothing.**

**Disclaimer: I own Young Justice about as much as I own a rocket ship with enough fuel to take me to MARS so I can go to PIGFARTS! (Shout out in the Young Justice story if you get my reference!)**

**Lyrics will be in bold, flashback in italics.**

* * *

><p>Jasmine sat on her bed at the manor, her homework in front of her. She put her head phones in and selected a song.<p>

**A warning  
><strong>**To the people  
><strong>**The good and the evil  
><strong>**This is war**

"_We need to let them know there are still people protecting them."_

**To the soldier**

"_It's Superman!"  
><em>"_I'm not superman."  
><em>"_Look, you wear the S, you're as good as."_

**The civilian**

"_Look! It's Flash Boy!"  
><em>"_It's Kid Flash!"_

**The martyr**

Bruce closed his eyes as he crouched down in front of his parents graves.

**The victim**

"_ARTEMIS!"_

**This is war**

_Dr. Serling Roquette sat there, trying to disable the fog._

**It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie  
><strong>**The moment to live and the moment to die  
><strong>**The moment to fight, the moment to fight  
><strong>**To fight, to fight, to fight**

Aqualad silently took out his water bearers and jumped out at the thug.

**To the right  
><strong>**To the left  
><strong>**We will fight to the death**

"_You knew what would happen, didn't you?" KF asked. Robin and Jay nodded._

**To the Edge of the Earth **

The Bio-ship had to be the coolest thing Artemis had ever seen.

**It's a brave new world from the last to the first**

**To the right  
><strong>**To the left  
><strong>**We will fight to the death**

"_Hurting? Try traumatized. I finally become leader and wind up sending all of my friends to their deaths."_

**To the Edge of the Earth**

_The League was destroyed by the ships._

**It's a brave new world, it's a brave new world**

Jasmine finished her work and began humming along with the song.

**A warning  
><strong>**To the prophet**

"_She has the strongest telepathic mind I have ever encountered, including my own."_

**To the liar**

"_You could start by admitting you're not really Green Arrow's niece."_

"_Well, yeah. In fact, she's related to..."  
><em>"_Enough. Artemis's relations may indeed make her a suspect. But she's entitled to a secret identity."_

**The honest**

"_You have feelings for her, don't you?"  
><em>"_W-what?" Wally said as he choked on a piece of popcorn._

**This is war**

"_We don't have powers!"_

**To the leader**

"_Then I accept the burden, until you are ready to lift it from my shoulders."_

"_We picked the right guy to lead, automatically making you the one to explain this to Batman!"_

**The pariah**

"_I'm done letting the League tell me what to do."_

**The victor**

Wally put his newest souvenir on the shelf.

**The Messiah**

"_The infiltrators have been outfiltrated!" Robin and Jay said as they highfived each other._

**This is war**

"_Superboy! No!"_

**It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie  
><strong>**The moment to live and the moment to die  
><strong>**The moment to fight, the moment to fight  
><strong>**To fight, to fight, to fight**

Red Arrow ran through Star City, arrow notched.

**To the right  
><strong>**To the left  
><strong>**We will fight to the death**

_Wally gently laid the watch down in Dr. Fate's cold hand._

**To the Edge of the Earth**

Richard sat down with a book in his lap.

**It's a brave new world from the last to the first**

There was the Justice League.

Now, there was the Young Justice League.

**To the right  
><strong>**To the left  
><strong>**We will fight to the death**

_Superboy pounded on the ice encasing the Martian girl._

**To the Edge of the Earth  
><strong>**It's a brave new world, it's a brave new world  
><strong>**It's a brave new world**

It was one of those days.  
>One of those rare days where everyone was at the mountain, and everyone was totally relaxed.<p>

Jay closed her eyes as the bridge played.

**I do believe in the light  
><strong>**Raise your hands into the sun**

_Superboy watched as Superman flew down._

**The fight is done  
><strong>**The war is won**

"_We...did it..."  
><em>"_Was there...ever any doubt?"_

**Lift your hands toward the sun**

"_Why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?"_

**Toward the sun**

"_We can show you the sun."  
><em>"_I'm pretty sure it's after midnight, but we can show you the moon."_

**Toward the sun**

"_Find your own little spitfire. One who wont let you get away with nothing."_

**The war is won**

"_The team deserves...has...my respect..."_

**To the right  
><strong>**To the left  
><strong>**We will fight to the death**

"_Eventually, everyone sees the light..."_

**To the Edge of the Earth**

"_Ummm...thanks...Wally..."_

**It's a brave new world from the last to the first **

Batman. Superman. Aquaman. Martian Man Hunter. Green Arrow. Flash.

Robin. Jay. Superboy. Aqualad. Miss Martian. Artemis. Red Arrow. Kid Flash.

**To the right  
><strong>**To the left  
><strong>**We will fight to the death**

_Kaldur was shot from behind._

**To the Edge of the Earth**

"_What's this?"  
><em>"_Training, hand-eye coordination."  
><em>"_One on one?"  
><em>"_If you think you think you can handle it."_

**It's a brave new world, it's a brave new world**

"_Do you want me to turn that on for you?"_

**A brave new world**

Jay smiled as she put on her mask.

**The war is won**

"_He is so not feeling the aster."_

**The war is won**

"_Black Canary taught me that."_

**A brave new world**

"_Today is the day!"_

"_Today is the day."_

"_Today, is the day."_

"_Today is the day!"_

* * *

><p>Today is the day.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it!<strong>

**Review please! Questions on what specific parts are from will be answered by a pm, or in my other YJ story for anonymouse (I'm in Doc Manager, so no spell check) reviewers.**

**~Alyss**


End file.
